Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Shadows Of Eternity
by SapphireStarHikari
Summary: When Dawn, May, Leaf and Misty form a rescue team - Team Coral, Will they think that it is as hard as everyone says? Will something ignite between them and the other rescue teams? Rated M just to be sure (Mainly because i can do anything when its rated M XD) x
1. New :D

**Info Page :D**

**Like most my fanfics .**

**So yeaaahhhh...**

**The last mystery dungeon i done was my sisters, she requested me to delete it, which i gladly obliged to ._.**

**She also wanted to see how i would do making a mystery dungeon.**

**From reading her one i realised that 10 eevee is quite a lot to put into a fanfic, especially when you would have to think of type since the eevee type might repeat (Eg: Gary and Leaf - Leafeon) **

**So yeah...**

**Heres the info ^_^**

**Team Coral:**

**Dawn (Vulpix) - Level 5**

**May (Eevee) - Level 5**

**Leaf (Shinx) - Level 5**

**Misty (Azurill) - Level 5**

**(Dont dis XD i could only think of these as a cute team *O*)**

**Team Storm:**

**Paul (Zoroark) - Level 46**

**Drew (Absol) - Level 43**

**Gary (Arcanine) - Level 44**

**Ash (Raichu) - Level 41**

**Team Violet:**

**Ursula (Minccino) - Level 3**

**Melody (Petalil) - Level 2**

**Brianna (Glameow) - Level 5**

**Rebecca (Sentret) - Level 5**

**Team Puzzle:**

**Lucas (Lucario) - Level 41**

**Brendan (Blaziken) - Level 43**

**Jack (Houndoom) - Level 46**

**Rudy (Nidoking) - Level 37**

**XD lol, Rudy is a Nidoking XD x**

**See you at the prologue ;) x**


	2. Prologue

**Like the one my sister made, im going to make a similar prologue, bye bye :) x**

_The wind howled, rocking our small boat dangerously, sea water pouring in every time it shook._

_"Hang on!" My Partner shouted to me, Amber eyes gazing at the salty depths of the sea, fear hidden behind the concern for me._

_Grasping tighter to the edge of the boat i cried out in shock as i choked on water "I cant!" I gasped._

_He growled, Starting to cup water out of the slowly sinking boat, until a huge wave hit view._

_"I-im-"_

_Blackness eloped my vision._

_... _

_"Come on May!" A Azurill yelled to a tan colored Eevee._

_The Eevee known as May shook her head "No! Im scared!"_

_The other Eevee sighed and looked to the Azurill with a frown "Maybe next time Misty..." She started walking off._

_May looked over to her fellow Eevee "Wait! Leaf!"_

_Misty hopped over to Leaf, where as May ran._

_Misty inhaled deeply, looking around as they walked alone the dirt path "Maybe we need a bit more training..."_

_Leaf looked to Misty tears welling in her eyes "We have trained for two years Misty! Its just not working!"_

_We stopped as we felt sand run between our paws/feet, smiling slightly we reconised where we were instantly, the beach._

_May giggled looking up "Wow, we have walked so far in such little time!"_

_Krabby lined the small, grassy cliffs at the side of the beach, softly using their bubble attack._

_Our eyes shone as we watched the bubbles float into the horizon of the setting sun, relieved of what just happened we smiled._

_"We can do this guys... Just you wait! We will be the best rescue team ever known to Pokémon kind!" Leaf cheered._

_May looked around at all the bubbles before spotting a maroon like thing at the other side of the beach, she walked away from both Leaf and Misty whom didn't notice her disappearance until._

_"Oh my Arceus! Are you okay?!"_

_They jumped in shock before settling down again and turning to May, snarling._

_"Quick come over here!" She called to them, huffing in anger they ran over, gasping once they realized why she had yelled._

_A small Pokemon was lying down on the sand, It was gold in color and had six fluffy tails that curled at the ends the tails were darker gold, it had three things on its head that looked the same, it had darkened fur on its feet and part way up its legs and creamish fur around her belly area._

_It was a Vulpix, no infact a Shiny Vulpix, a female to be exact._

_We all looked at her in intrest as May tried to shake her up "Hey wake up!" She told her in worry._

_The Vulpix grunted in disappointment and opened her eyes, they were a deep ocean blue._

_She stood up, shaking her golden fur, and yawning, showing her tiny white fangs, before noticing our presence._

_She tilted her head "Oh Hello?" She sweatdropped, swishing her tails in insecurity "Who are you?"_

_We sighed, Misty stepped forward "My name is Misty... These are my friends Leaf and May" She nodded to the both of us._

_The Vulpix nodded "My name is Dawn... Nice to meet you!" She told us more cheerfully._

_We let out a sigh of relief and smiled "Nice to meet you Dawn"_

_May leaped up and was about to say something when she was knocked aside, she squeaked in shock and pain, landing heftily on her side._

_Dawn ran over to her, Misty and Leaf identified the things, well beings that knocked her over._

_One was a dark purple ball with crater like holes in its sides, a orange smoke puffing from the craters, a huge death symbol across its chest._

_The other one was a bat looking creature, blue in color, purple on the inside of the wings and two tails behind it._

_A Koffing and a Zubat._

_May stood up and looked around "Hey! My treasure!"_

_"Which treasure? Your treasure? I thought it was ours!" Koffing chuckled darkly._

_Leaf and Misty growled at them, Dawn gave a look of confusion and May had tears in her eyes._

_Zubat cackled in laughter "Want it children? Come and get it!" They ran off, leaving no trace they were once there._

_May burst into tears, Leaf and Misty there to comfort her._

_"My treasure its-"_

_"Going to be yours again" Dawn completed._

_We all gave her a look of confusion, she simply smiled "Come on, we wont loose if we all work together!" She cheered._

_Leaf and Misty laughed "Yeah! Lets go!"_

_May wiped the tears from her eyes "Yeah!"_


	3. Chapter 1

**Last time... I meant last time i wrote on this fanfiction...**

**I missed out a lot of things...**

**Like:**

**- I forgot to put in Dawns reaction to becoming a pokémon.**

**- Leaf was a eevee instead of the shinx i was making her.**

**- I didnt put when the storm was.**

**So with that i want to change a few things to correct the story so far.**

**Team Coral**

**Dawn (Vulpix) - Level 5 - Tackle, Ember & Growl**

**May (Skitty) - Level 5 - Pound, Sing & Tail whip**

**Leaf (Shinx) - Level 5 - Tackle, Spark & Growl**

**Misty (Eevee) - Level 5 - Tackle & Leer**

**Team Storm:**

**Paul (Zoroark) - Level 46**

**Drew (Absol) - Level 43**

**Gary (Arcanine) - Level 44**

**Ash (Typhlosion) - Level 41**

**Team Violet:**

**Ursula (Minccino) - Level 3**

**Melody (Petalil) - Level 2**

**Brianna (Glameow) - Level 5**

**Rebecca (Sentret) - Level 5**

**Team Puzzle:**

**Lucas (Lucario) - Level 41**

**Brendan (Blaziken) - Level 43**

**Jack (Houndoom) - Level 46**

**Rudy (Nidoking) - Level 37**

**(Please dont ask why Ash is a Typhlosion XD I couldnt think of anything else XD)**

**(If you want me to switch Leaf and Misty's pokémon around just ask XD sorry im very happy today ._.)**

**Also,**

**In school i got told to advertise health for children one way or another, so please take you're time to look at this:**

**Millions of children die everyday from dehydration and disease, not being able to feed their children and to fight over any food or water available, take you're time to think about how lucky you are and how you are able to pay for your own food.**

**Thank you.**

**Now to the story :D **

**.o-o.o-o.o-o.o-o.o-o.o-o.o-o.o-o.o-o.o-o.**

[Dawn]

Misty, Leaf, May and I padded along the rocky ground, darkness swiveling around us, trapping us from leaving through the now unseeable door.

"Its a bit dark" Leaf pointed out, all of us were in seeing vision of each other, so i could see the spark on her tail clearly.

May looked around, obviously with her eyes closed, it was impossible for her to see "Are there any sticks in here?" She asked, looking around blindly.

I huffed, walking around, feeling the floor with my golden paws, until i felt a rough object scratch at it, i squeaked and fell backwards, looking at the object, or pokémon to be precise.

It was a small bug like pokémon that was pressed against the floor, its huge eyes staring at me, its fang like arms overlapping constantly.

I reconised it as a Anorith.

Squealing as it rammed into my leg, i gained the attention of the others who rushed to my aid, quickly fighting the anorith off.

"Thanks guys" I whispered.

Misty smiled, swaying her tail "Try not to get killed" With a wink she ran off, May, Leaf and I following breathlessly.

We entered a large cavern, rock hanging from the ceiling, water dripping off of them.

"Seems you have decided to come and get it back" A puffed out voice bommed, i clearly reconised it as the koffing from earlier, further inspection proved my point right as i spotted them in the distance, at the other side of the cavern, grins playing on both his and zubats faces.

"Yes! Give it back right now!" May demanded, her tail swaying in anticipation.

Zubat spoke next, his voice darkened by the eerie dripping echo of the cavern "Want it? come and get it!" He challenged, wings flapping a bit faster than before, indicating it wasn't a empty challenge and meant his words fully.

Leaf growls, sparks bouncing off her tail "Our pleasure,2 She said clearly.

Koffing chuckled and without warning, tackled may, she cried in shock and pain before swatting him away with her tail, engaging in a fight.

I didn't notice Zubat was flying towards me until i felt a sharp stinging sensation on my spine, he had used bite on me, trying to kick him off was pointless as he just clamped his jaws tighter on my spine, not until he was tackled off of me by Leaf.

I dipped my head in thanks, looking around Misty had joined the battle of May and Koffing, keeping on using helping hand, kofffing was influiated because of May's cute charm ability.

I shook my head and went in for a ember attack on Zubat who had his wings full with Leaf, he dodged a spark attack from Leaf before being scorched my my ember attack, he hissed and used leech life on Leaf, barley missing her and trying to do the same to me, only to hit my paw and suck a bit of my energy from me, growling i tackled him, before Leaf tackled him the other side knocking him out.

We smiled to each other before going to help Misty and May out with Koffing, which was quickly over due to our surprisingly good teamwork.

May skipped blindly over to the other side of the cavern, feeling the ground with her tail before picking up a rock and smiling "Got it! Lets get out of here! I cant see!" She cheered.

Leaf giggled "Seriously, you cant see anyway!" face curved into a happy smile.

Misty sweatdropped "Stating the obvious much? Come on lets go!"

We all ventured happily out of the dungeon, well, apart from May who kept tripping over rocks on the way, almost breaking her neck every time.

[Outside]

Misty looked at the almost invisible sun, sighing "Guess its almost time to go down for the night" She directed it towards me.

Leaf's eyes widened "Noooo! We cant leave Dawn! She has nowhere to go!"

Misty facepalmed "Right..." Looking at May she added "You think she would mind?"

Leaf shook her head "Nope! She loves Dawn to bits"

As if on cue, May skipped over, engulfing me in a bone crushing hug, mewling in delight "Thank you Dawny!"

I sweatdropped, fluffing my fur up "No problem May"

"OKAY THEN! ITS SETTLED!"

We all looked to Leaf who had shouted.

"Whats settled?" May asked dumbfounded.

I looked around at them all "Yeah, whats settled?"

"You are joining our rescue team!" Leaf added, shocking Misty, May and I.

I looked around with worry "DONT I HAVE A SAY IN THIS?!"

Leaf giggled "No hun, but think about it, you cant remember anything of you're past, you have nowhere to go, and it will be fun with you in the team!"

I sighed "Guess theres no stopping it then, fine, it sounds a bit fun anyways..."

Mays smile lifted "Yay!"

Misty looked at the sun once more "Come on, lets get to team base..."

Leaf and May nodded, before giving a small smile and nod to me, telling me to follow.

We walked through a dense forest, Aipom, Mankey and Chimchar swinging from the trees, slakoth basking in the treetops of the last sun of the day, Noibat, woobat and zubat flew in the darkness, avoiding other pokémon that might be a threat. Wurmple, Caterpie, Weedle and Scatterbug played around in the long grass, Butterfree, Vevillion and Beautifly fluttering around the flowers, collecting pollen, Beedrill, Mothim and Dustox fighting harmlessly over food, A few pairs of beady eyes peeked through the bushes which i soon reconised as Seedot, they waddled happily around the trees, greeting all pokémon they came into contact with.

I smiled, the pokémon where all in perfect harmony, working together to fore fill their way of life.

We stopped at a small pile of rocks, right next to a large lake that seemed to go on for miles.

A small hole was dug into the rocks and went downwards, May and Misty leapt in, Leaf looking at me and grinning "Come in!" With that she followed.

Hesitantly i leapt in only to fall a few feet down, landing on a small pile of Pidove, Fletchling and Swablu feathers, Looking around i took in my surroundings.

It was a small underground room with dead grass and leaves covering the ground making it soft and yet bouncy, the walls where made of pebbles, when looking forwards i noticed that it looked like no wall was there, for a few moments i wondered what was keeping the water from the lake from entering, until i realised it was a see through crystal it was made from, a large nest of feathers sat in the far right corner of the room, the far left was crammed with many berries and herbs, through the crystal you could see many water and dragon type pokemon swimming peacefully, Skrelp, Dratini, Basculin, Goldeen, Feebas and Magikarp, though at one point i thought i saw a Kabuto, looking closer i saw it was just a Corphish covered in dirt.

"This, is the base!" Leaf exclaimed happily.

**OKAY THEN!**

**BTW, THIS TOOK THE IDEA OF EXPLORERS OF SKY, BUT THEN IT CHANGED TO MAH OWN FLARE :3 NOW THEY ONLY GO TO THE TRAINING PLACE TO REGISTER AS A RESCUE TEAM, IT WAS DONE REALLY BADLY AND IM SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG _ BAI BAI! DX x**


End file.
